Elena Misbehaves
by Delenafan2
Summary: Elena is sick of Katherine pretending to be her all the time and decides that two can play at that game and fun and mischief ensue between Damon and her.


**Hi, everyone. I'm new to this site and this is the first story I'm adding here. I had posted it awhile ago on another site I am on and hope you all enjoy it. **

**Elena Gives in to Her Naughty Side**

Elena came into the study to catch Katherine doing her best impression of her. As Katherine, Damon and Stefan caught sight of her the all fell silent.

"Wow. I'm getting really good at this," Katherine mused.

"Yes, and aren't we all just the happy little family? We put the _fun_ in dysfunctional." Damon sneered.

"You're not helping here, Damon. Shouldn't you be off compelling some helpless girl?" Stefan snapped.

"Oooh, touchy are we? What's the matter, Stefan, jealous that you could never compel anyone as well as I can?" Damon taunted.

Stefan said nothing but gave Damon a hostile glare which bought out a sharp, sarcastic laugh from Damon.

"Boys, boys. Come on, we need to go through these old journals if we want to defeat Klaus. Oh, and there are a lot of things Damon's good at. A LOT." Katherine said emphasizing the latter part of her statement while looking directly at Elena, who blushed furiously and looked away.

Elena snuck a glance in Damon's direction and found his eyes boring into hers like blue lasers and raised his brows and smirked suggestively at her.

As the group delved into the boxes of journals, Elena left the room to get herself a glass of water. She was annoyed because Katherine constantly pretended to be her and now she saw first hand how she played the two men into her hands. Angrily she clattered around the glassware and grabbed a glass filling it with water. She didn't hear Caroline slink in behind her.

"You know, two can play at that game," Caroline said which caused Elena to jump and turn in her direction.

"What? Pretend to be _Katherine_?" She asked feeling a bitter taste in her mouth from the mere thought of pretending to be a manipulative bitch like Katherine.

"Yeah, why not? She's always pretending to be you. Why not do the same? Have some fun with it," Caroline said matter-of-factly.

"How do I do that?"

"Study her. Study her manner, the way she moves, and how she talks. Just get in touch with your inner bitch and your inner slut," Caroline said with a wicked grin. "Come on, Elena, you know it'll be fun. Besides, if the worse happens with Klaus at least you will have had some adventure."

"Oh, come on, Caroline. I could never…," she started.

"Oh, yes, you can! And don't tell me that you haven't ever wondered how Damon was in between the sheets. I've seen the way that you two look at each. It's so obvious!" Caroline burst out.

Elena gaped and turned red but as she was about to protest that it wasn't true she knew that it would be a lie. Ever since she had gone to Georgia with Damon and heard Bree's comment about Damon's bedroom performance she was more than curious.

"Fine," she said. "I'll give it a go, but say nothing to Stefan. NOTHING!"

"Mum's the word. I know nothing." Caroline grinned and sauntered off.

The next night she decided to enact her plan. She took off her vervain necklace and replaced it with a lapis lazuli one Caroline had found for her. She went to the boarding house and found no one there at the moment and thought, 'Here goes nothing' and headed up to Damon's room.

She stripped off all of her clothes and went into Damon's shower. Just as she started to revel in the feel of the hot water on her skin, she heard the bedroom door close. She turned and saw Damon standing there gaping at her. He didn't seem at all surprised but in fact, almost looked annoyed. She closed her eyes for a moment and thought, 'Courage' and willed herself to play the part of seductress.

"Ah, Damon, so nice to see you. Care to join me? The water's still hot and it would be an awful shame to waste it alone. Come on, you know you want to and so do I," she purred in her best Katherine impression.

He hesitated for a moment but then stripped off his clothes. She looked at him feeling her blood run hot. 'God, he was hot! And huge!' she thought as she trailed her eyes down his body. He came in the shower and wrapped his arms around her nuzzling her neck. Elena gripped his arms and forcibly pushed him up against the wall and gave his neck a little playful nip. She also boldly reached down and fondled his long erection which only grew harder in her grasp. He let out a growl and with vampire speed he switched positions pushing her up against the wall and brought his mouth down firmly and possessively on hers.

"Mmm, you're eager tonight, Damon," she drawled seductively. All the while her heart was pounding a staccato in her chest.

"Always. You should know that. That's why you always came running back to me," he smiled against her mouth.

"Oh, yes, and don't I know it and love it? Take me! Take me now, Damon!" she demanded as she gripped his butt feverishly.

He gave a little chuckle and said, "As you wish," and lifted her up by her butt and impaled her onto his erection. Elena gasped from the shock and his size but said nothing that would blow her ruse.

"Oh, yes! You know how I like it!," she screamed , running her hands through his hair.

He took her hard and fast driving into her with all of his pent up need. Elena began to swoon from the intensity of it. God, the sensations he was making her feel! She soon felt a sensation building within her and soon after felt her orgasm thunder through her with such force she screamed, yelling out his name.

Damon drove into her more demandingly and then bit into her throat taking her blood as he spilled his violent release into her. Elena moaned in pleasure again. She felt herself begin to drift in and out of consciousness until all went black and fell forward limply onto Damon.

Damon froze and withdrew his fangs and from between her legs and laid her down on the shower floor. Shock and fear consumed him. This was not Katherine; it was _Elena_. He had been so sure it was Katherine in his shower again that he didn't question it. She even acted like Katherine to the tee. God, he even made love to her! Katherine would not have blacked out from his bite. They always bit each other during sex because it intensified the experience. It should've tipped him off when she didn't bite him during her release.

Quickly, he bit his wrist and brought it to Elena's mouth. "Elena! Elena! Drink!" he urged as he patted her cheek.

She stirred and came to and complied with his wishes. When she felt better she looked up at Damon who was hovering over her in all his naked glory. "Woo, boy!' she thought groggily. Then she noticed the water was off.

"What sort of twisted game are you playing, Elena?" he asked sternly.

"No game," she rasped. "I wanted to get back at Katherine by pretending to be her for once."

"Yeah, well, you nearly got yourself drained dry because of it. And what was I; your test run?" he snapped.

"I didn't hear you complaining a little while ago," she snapped back.

His eyes widened and his dark brows shot up but he quickly composed himself and said smugly, "If you wanted to sleep with me, Elena, you didn't have to pretend to be anyone. Least of all, _her_."

She gasped in shock and he grinned wickedly from her reaction and added, "If I knew it was you, I wouldn't have been so rough."

Her face instantly infused with heat and she looked away from him hearing him chuckle.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked softly now.

"No, I'm okay. I was just surprised by your…I mean, when…," she stammered because she was too embarrassed to tell him just _where_ exactly she hurt. He didn't believe her but didn't press the issue. Instead he stood up grabbing some towels for them. After he wrapped one around himself he enveloped her in one and scooped her up into his arms and brought her to his bed setting her in the center of it.

"Does St. Stefan have any idea of this little charade of yours?" he asked. She shook her head. "Well, okay. I'll go get you some clean clothes." Then he gently kissed her forehead and got up.

When he returned she noticed he was dressed and had some of Katherine's clothes in his hands which he placed next to her.

"What made you do this? Why this whole charade?" he asked.

"Because I may die when Klaus comes and I wanted to know what it was like…to be with you," she said softly.

Shock overwhelmed him. "Elena, you never needed to pretend to be anyone else to know that," he told her.

"Yes! Yes, I did! You would've always done the honorable thing and turned me down to not hurt Stefan. You'll deny that but I know it's true. You're better than you think you are. The only way you'd take me up on my offer was for me to pretend to be Katherine. She's always pretending to be me, so it's only fair. Besides, it was a lot of fun."

"Elena, I would've taken you up on your offer as yourself if I had thought you were sincere. No game was necessary," he told her.

"Well, I'm sincere now and if it helps, you can pretend I'm Katherine again and do as you will," she said with a mischievous grin.

He made a grim expression and shook his head. "It's not Katherine that I want."

"Well, it certainly seemed that way a few minutes ago in your shower. No one makes love to someone like that if they didn't want that person," she said saucily.

"Silly, Elena. Don't you know anything about me yet? That's because I was pretending it was _you_ in my mind while I was using what I thought was _her_ body," he retorted.

"Oh!" she gasped. Clearly she could see in his eyes that he still wanted her. "Well, in that case, here I am. Do what you will with me."

"I don't want a brief fling, Elena! Nor do I want pity sex! If I'm going to have you at all, I want all of you. Not some part-time get togethers for illicit sex when Stefan's not around! It's all of you or nothing at all!"

She sat up at that point and brought her hand to his cheek forcing his gaze on hers. "I'm not talking about a brief fling, pity sex or brief get togethers, Damon. Now, please, just make love to me," she breathed.

"I'm serious, Elena. No games. You're either all mine or not at all. Not with Stefan and then with me when he's not looking or around. I'm not going through this damnable pain again!" he said firmly.

In response to his statement she laid back on the bed and pulled open the towel baring herself to him. He looked at her and instantly felt his desire flare up. So without further hesitation, he stripped off his clothes swiftly and came over her positioning himself.

"Remember, no games, Elena," he warned.

"No. No games. I want to be with you as myself. I can't keep fighting it anymore," she whispered as she parted her legs for him.

He moved in between her legs poised but instead of giving her what she so desperately wanted he instead brought his mouth down tenderly on hers. She returned the kiss and grew more passionate and at the same time she trailed her hands down his back and cupped his butt. She tugged at him eagerly but he was immovable. He wanted it on his terms. After another agonizing minute she felt him lower himself between her thighs pushing them further apart and entered her in a swift but gentle stroke. She cried out.

He then masterfully and tenderly made love to her. She felt waves of pleasure building within her and couldn't believe what an amazing lover he was. Bree wasn't exaggerating! He was definitely rocking her world. Part of her almost felt guilty for not feeling this way with Stefan but that couldn't be helped. Damon was by far a more superior lover than Stefan.

Damon kissed her with more passion and increased the tempo. Elena let out a loud cry and screamed out his name as her release roared through her. Damon followed shortly after her and groaned out loud giving her a kiss afterwards.

They fell apart panting and Elena snuggled next to him resting her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her possessively and they lay peacefully for a while. He couldn't believe what had just happened between them. Elena looked at him and rolled on top of him bringing her lips to his. Her tongue delved in his mouth and she felt him respond with fervor and moved to straddle him. Just as she was about to initiate another gratifying round of sex they were distracted from their reverie by Stefan calling out for her.

The bedroom door opened and Stefan came in asking, "Damon, have you seen…" but stopped abruptly when he saw Elena straddling Damon's hips. He stood gaping at them.

Elena moved off and drew the sheets over them drawing close to Damon's side. "Do you mind? Damon and I were a little busy," she said testily in her Katherine impression.

"Yes, Stefan, Katherine and I were otherwise occupied until you rudely interrupted," Damon said with annoyance.

"Katherine? Are you so sure of that?" Stefan asked.

"Yes!" Damon answered.

"Really, Damon? Funny, since I'm right here with Stefan, so how can I also be in bed with you? Not that I would mind, of course," Katherine said as she walked in behind Stefan.

"Damon, would you care to explain yourself?" Stefan asked.

"What's to explain, little brother? I think what I was doing should've been obvious to you. Unless, however, you need me to teach you all about the birds and the bees," Damon taunted.

"Oh, come now boys. You know that I was never able to choose between you which is why I turned both of you," Elena purred playing her role as she ran her hands over Damon's sculpted chest and through his hair.

At that Katherine's brows shot up. "Well, well," she mused. "Who's the good actress now?"

"Oh, you tell me, _Elena_, dear?" Elena shot back.

Stefan's head was reeling now. Which one was really which? Was it really Elena sleeping with Damon or was it Katherine? "Wait!" Stefan interjected. "What's going on here? I'm pretty sure I was in the study with Katherine since she's not wearing the locket, which I also see you don't have one either." His brow furrowed in confusion.

Damon looked over at Elena in surprise. He hadn't even noticed. She could've been compelled but he would never compel her because he wanted her feelings to be sincere. 'Clever,' Damon thought.

"Well, who is who?" Stefan demanded. Damon burst out laughing which got him rewarded with a nasty glare from Stefan.

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Katherine said and sped at Elena with vampire speed and flashed her vamp face.

When Stefan saw this he looked beyond angry, then distraught and walked out of the room.

Katherine recovered and said, "Wow! Kudos to you, Elena. Nicely done. That was almost convincing except for the not being a vampire part." Then she looked over to Damon and said, "I hope it was all worth it, Damon. I know I've said it before but, when did you get so hot? You're so much hotter than you were! Back then you were so sweet, so tender, and so…human. What a bore! Now you're more ruthless and so much more badass! That's so HOT! Obviously you and I have more in common than you think."

Elena looked shocked. Damon used to be more like how Stefan is now? Before she had the chance to really let that thought set in, Damon responded to Katherine nastily.

"There's where you're wrong, Katherine. I can truly _love_ someone. You could never. You've never been able to love anyone else but yourself. Besides, you still want Stefan and told me that again more recently if you recall. You didn't care enough about me then and you certainly don't now," Damon spat venomously.

"Oh, nonsense, Damon. You were gorgeous and obviously still are. I had to have you too. If I truly felt nothing at all, you wouldn't be here now, you'd be long dead," she told him.

"Well, why then? Why did you turn me at all? So you can eternally torment me?" Damon demanded.

"Well, besides being so hot. You definitely knew your way around a woman. You were by far so much better in bed. I bet you've dropped millions of panties in the last few centuries. And now, Elena knows that too," Katherine purred.

Elena blushed deep to the roots of her hair and sunk further under the sheets and closer to Damon. He looked over at her and drew her in his embrace.

"Oh, once you've had a taste of Damon's loving, Elena, you'll forever be hooked on him. Why do you think I came back? That was one reason," Katherine said with a wicked grin before leaving.


End file.
